killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Clara (Hackmod)
Clara, later known as Olli, is a recurring character appearing in Season 2 and 3 of Killjoys. She is portrayed by actress Stephanie Leonidas as Clara and by Tommie-Amber Pirie as Olli. Biography Past Clara is a "Hackmod," a person modified with cybernetic implants. The Connaver Gang won her in trade for a debt a few years ago. When they came to take her, Clara's brothers did nothing to stop them.Dutch and the Real Girl Cybernetic Implants Once the Connavers had Clara they took her directly to the Factory, a black clinic where they alter people past legal limits with no questions asked. The Connavers had a device implanted in Clara that allowed them to pass through the defensive shield around Arkyn, then added other cybernetics so she could protect the device. In addition to the shield device, Clara has bionic ears giving her very sensitive hearing and can directly interface with computers systems. She also has two interchangeable cybernetic right arms, one the looks like a normal arm and one that has multiple weapons integrated into it. While at the Factory Clara met Yoki, who was also owned by the Connaver Gang and was being modified. Yoki was able to escape the Connaver Gang and gain her freedom, eventually ending up in Rat City.Boondoggie Clara is more than 26% modified, which is illegal in the Quad. She is not even considered a person under Company Law. Alice Alice is the name of Clara's weapon arm. It is equipped several weapons, including a tri-barrel projectile weapon and a grenade launcher. Alice is also fitted with a Friendly Fire block. If Clara attempts to use Alice against the Connavers she gets a 500-volt shock to her brain which will knock her out. Escape from Eulogy The Connaver Gang had used Clara as collateral for gambling in Eulogy and she was chained in a secure storage area. Dutch found Clara in the storage area there, realized that Clara was the device she needed to get through Arkyn's defensive shield, and convinced Clara to help her get to Arkyn, freeing her from her chains. Dutch, John, and Pree shot their way out of Eulogy, taking Clara with them. Clara was shot during the breakout but recovered. She interfaced her shield device to Lucy and they were able to make it through the shield and land on Arkyn to rescue D'avin. Back on Leith after the rescue, Clara said her goodbyes to the Killjoys but let them know that that they should call her if they needed her again.Dutch and the Real Girl Johnny's Journey Lucy contacted Clara to help Johnny after he shot Delle Seyah Kendry. Johnny left Dutch and D'avin to keep them from being dragged into the consequences of his actions, and he and Clara stole a Black Root ship and left the Quad.How to Kill Friends and Influence People While roaming across the J Star Cluster, Johnny and Clara were separated when she needed to find Yoki in Rat City to find out how to take down the Factory. Yoki told her of the illegal skin morphing tech that Niko was using at the Livio Surgical Spa, and how Niko was attacking and killing Hackmod owners for their skin. Clara freaked out and started causing trouble. Niko found out and told Yoki that she had to make Clara disappear. So Yoki did, just not the way that Niko meant. Yoki used the skin of Abel Connaver, who used to own the both of them, to re-skin Clara and installed a memory jammer so that Clara could not remember who she was.A Skinner, Darkly Olli After getting re-skinned, Clara lost all memories of her real life, believing instead that she was an amnesiac Hackmod named Oleana, nicknamed Olli. She didn't know when or how, but "Olli" believed that at some point, while she was blacked out, Clara attached Alice to her right arm. Alice then began to broadcast an S.O.S. and location coordinates to Johnny while also giving Olli the same coordinates.Boondoggie Johnny convinced Olli to help him find Clara, and had her take him to Rat City, Clara's last known destination. In Rat City, Johnny and Olli approached Yoki, one of Clara's friends. Yoki was clearly hiding something when she told them that she hadn't seen Clara and the two continued to dig, eventually uncovering Niko's illegal skin morphing tech lab. Johnny puts the info together and realizes that Olli is Clara. It should be mentioned (as one of the most notable exchanges in this adventure) that she brings Johnny a bag of hands, to his immense delight. Olli subsequently breaks into the Livio Spa and lures Niko away from Johnny (allowing him to make his escape using his finger banger). Olli has Niko inches away from death, but she just can't pull the trigger. Niko thinks she has won when the rest of the Hackmods show up to provide support. Afterwards, the group of Hackmods seems determined to take better care of each other in the future. Johnny says goodbye to Olli and returns to Team Awesome Force. A Skinner, Darkly Much later, after the defeat of the Lady, when asked what his plans for life after stepping down from being a Killjoy were, Johnny suggested that he might track down the Hackmod, referring to her as "Clara" once again. Last Dance Appearances Trivia * Clara's mechanical arm, Alice, was a practical prosthetic built specifically to fit Stephanie Leonidas, it took over an hour to put it on each shooting day. Stephanie did all of her own stunts because there was only one prosthetic arm and it did not fit the double. It is unknown if the Alice prop worn by Tommie-Amber Pirie as Olli was the same prop, modified to fit Tommie-Amber, or if it was an entirely new one. SyFy Fun Facts: Dutch and the Real Girl References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Westerley Category:Recurring Characters Category:Trivia Category:Hackmod